


Isolation Exercises

by trixiechick



Series: Happy Household Club [6]
Category: Free!
Genre: Future Fic, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-13
Updated: 2013-09-13
Packaged: 2017-12-26 10:38:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/964973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trixiechick/pseuds/trixiechick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It starts when Makoto has to take a business trip...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Set

**Author's Note:**

> another part of the [Happy Household Club](http://archiveofourown.org/series/53603), a part with plot!! yay!

He had the overwhelming feeling of _I should not feel this way_. 

As logical as that might be, as _true_ , it changed nothing, because he _did_ feel the way he felt. Like his feet were suddenly made of lead, like his heart had slipped down to the middle of his belly, and it was thudding away down there, making him feel seasick, like his head was going to explode...

Makoto looked forlornly at their apartment building, and wished like hell he could change... _everything_ about what was going on, what he had to do. It was just.

 _I should not feel this way_ , he told himself as he checked the mail.

 _I should not feel this way_ , he told himself as he made friendly chatter with the woman from the second floor who had lots of windowbox flowers.

 _I should not feel this way_ , he told himself as he trudged up the stairs. 

_I should not feel this way_ , he told himself as his fingers shook unlocking his door. And when he opened the door... He felt like he might choke. 

He could tell by the shoes in the genkan that Rin and Haru were already home, so he called out "I'm home," but it was a lot weaker than his normal voice. At least his voice hadn't cracked.

The problem was, he'd spent too much time _thinking_ about it, and that was _always_ bad. Nagisa wasn't right about... quite a lot of things, but he was right about how overthinking something ruined it. Because, he _knew_ , he should _not_ feel the way he did. Like.

He was preparing for his funeral.

"What's wrong?" Rin frowned at him. And Haru was watching from the kitchen.

Makoto forced himself to smile, but he knew his lovers could tell, so he didn't overdo it. "Oh, no, nothing's wrong." He had to believe that... "Just a long day."

Both of them visibly relaxed, but they were still watching him.

"Ah... I'm going to have to go to a conference next week," he told them, and even though he felt like he was falling apart, he managed to say it lightly. Mostly.

Haru stepped out of the kitchen, and Rin frowned.

"Conference?"

"Yeah," Makoto took a deep breath, focusing on letting the air go all the way down, expanding his diaphragm, letting the mechanical action calm him. "It was supposed to be my senpai at work, but... his daughter got pneumonia or something? He and his wife are really worried, so... he asked me to go for him. It's... it's a good thing, really, I mean, professionally... It's an annual conference with lots of... you know, medical equipment vendors and researchers and everything, presenting the latest techniques and developments for physical therapy..." It _was_ a good thing. It was just. "I'll have to leave Sunday afternoon because the first panel is on Monday morning. The last one is Friday afternoon, but it looks like I won't be home until Saturday, about noon."

A whole week. Since they'd all moved in together, the longest they'd been separated was four days, when Rin took his team to Nationals. And that was Rin. Makoto... had never gone on his own somewhere.

For a whole week.

"Where is the conference?" Haru asked quietly, moving closer.

"Oh... Sapporo..." Makoto smiled weakly. He'd left out an important part.

"Bring back Sapporo beer!" Rin immediately requested, nudging Makoto. "And one of those shirts with the bear on it! Kuma shirt!"

"Marimo!" Haru insisted, kneeling close to Makoto to nudge him harder. "A big one!"

"Shiroi Koibito chocolates!" Rin added, grasping at Makoto's jacket. "And those corn treats!"

"Potato treats, too. And I meant a _really_ big marimo, you can get those there," Haru pled, using his neediest expression.

Makoto would have to be dead not to be grinning. "I got it, I got it," he laughed. "I'll pack an extra bag so I can bring you brats back _lots_ of souvenirs."

He smiled, and let Rin pick him up onto his feet. "Sapporo is nice this time of year," Rin grinned, kissing Makoto. Haru squeezed Makoto's ass, possibly in competition, possibly just in agreement. "And it's only a week." Rin looked Makoto in the eye, and Makoto felt naked, so he had to smile brighter.

"Of course. It'll be over before I know it," he brightly agreed. 

Rin and Haru were still watching him.

  


* * *

  


He'd packed Saturday during the day so he'd be ready. Rin kept unpacking him, just to be bratty, but Haru helped. His bag was by the door by nighttime. After that, Rin insisted that they all get naked and spend the rest of the time in bed. Makoto didn't need to object. He didn't want to... Rin was feeling playful, Haru was clinging. They had sex, Makoto inside of Haru, Rin inside Makoto, they showered together, and took turns kissing in the tub, they dried each other off, and toyed with each other, they lounged on the bed, teasing each other and playing games. Makoto even let Rin and Haru put him in the middle, but when it was finally time to sleep, he rolled over Haru to get on the end. Though, he wasn't sure he would sleep, anyway, so he didn't think he'd have to worry too much about getting overheated in bed between them.

He worried.

When Rin woke up, he crawled over Haru, who was still sleeping cutely, to lay on top of Makoto and make out for a bit. Which led to doing more than making out, which led to Haru waking up. Simultaneously, Haru entered Makoto and Makoto sucked off Rin. Makoto insisted on showering alone, since, well... he had a schedule. Haru had breakfast ready, and Rin sat in Makoto's lap for most of the meal.

Makoto wished it didn't all feel like a _last meal_ to him.

He picked up his bag as he stood in the genkan. Haru and Rin were both standing right behind him, so he... had to turn around to say farewell. Not... not goodbye. Haru's brow was furrowed. "We _can_ see you off... at the airport."

Makoto smiled brightly. Maybe too brightly, from how they reacted. "Don't be silly. It's a long trip, and then you'd just have to come back home... It's fine. It's only... it's only for a week, anyway. I'll see you Saturday."

"Don't worry, I'll send you tons of texts and pics. You won't even have time to miss us," Rin winked at him.

Haru reached out and put his arms around Makoto's neck, pulling him closer and kissing him. Makoto put his hands on Haru's hips, being careful not to get _too_ involved in the kiss. He was already on his way out... Rin just leaned over and squeezed his ass.

"I am going to miss that big thing of yours," Rin sighed. 

Makoto broke off the kiss, laughing. He winked at Rin. "You've always known just how to make me feel special. Thanks, Rin."

Rin gave him a quick kiss. "You gotta get going, don't wanna mess up your schedule."

"Yes, yes," Makoto grinned.

Haru touched Makoto's chest. "See you Saturday," he said, and his voice sounded...

Emotional.

Makoto smiled at Haru, getting lost in his eyes like he... well, sometimes did. Rin cleared his throat, and Makoto blushed, backing up. "See you guys Saturday. Love you..." Makoto choked up. He looked at Rin and Haru...

His vision got hazy. They'd have a whole week alone... and with Rin's sex drive and Haru's tendency to communicate be better with his body than his words... 

Makoto opened his mouth. He wanted to say something... _wanted_ to beg them... just for a week... it wasn't like they weren't used to doing _things_ in pairs, that was _fine_ , but they didn't usually separate for such a long time, and Makoto had never been apart, and... he was... 

_Afraid_. 

He could face anything as long as he was with the people that were important to him. Alone... 

Alone, he couldn't do a damned thing.

He wanted to ask them... ...What? _Please hold off until I'm back. Please don't forget about me in a week. Please don't exclude me._ That was ridiculous. He couldn't say anything, could he?

Damn it...

"Makoto?" Haru asked.

Makoto forced himself to smile. He was being stupid, he knew it. He just couldn't _stop_ himself from being stupid by knowing it. "No, it's nothing... I'm going to miss you guys. Try not to burn down the apartment," he teased.

"No promises," Rin sighed, but after rolling his eyes, he winked at Makoto.

That was it. He had to turn around and leave. 

For most of the train ride to Osaka and then Kankuu, he did a good job of convincing himself that he was being _stupid_ and he had nothing to worry about and everything would be fine when he got home in a week. Rin had even started sending him messages before he boarded the plane. But on the plane, he had his phone turned off, and the family in the row in front of him couldn't really handle their two kids, and the old lady next to him kept talking about her granddaughter who was just finishing college and she was so pretty...

Makoto kept thinking. And overthinking.

He got to his hotel after dinner, but he had picked up a bento at the airport. He thought about calling home... but just left a message. Which prompted Rin to send him ten more. Including a picture.

Of Haru in bed... looking like he was naked...

Makoto took a shower, and turned in early. Or tried to. He had to figure out how to make his mind stop working. How to stop remembering... how _good_ Haru and Rin were together... how they enticed and enthralled each other... _inspired_ each other... _drove_ each other... Back in the day, they might have had difficulty maintaining a lasting relationship. They... could be just as destructive to each other as they were constructive. But now... they were _already **in**_ a committed relationship. Makoto was like... their training wheels. And for the first time since they'd all moved in together, they were getting a taste of having the training wheels off.

They would be fine without him.

* * *

  


It was a bit of a relief to focus on _work_ and the conference. The first day was pretty hectic, meeting new people, going to seminars and presentations, keeping track of all the pamphlets and trinkets he was given... He was talking to his work, too, so even though Rin was sending him messages, he didn't have a lot of time to think about it. At the end of the first day, there was a dinner party that went late into the night with the drinks flowing. It was for work, so he had every reason to just go with it and enjoy himself. He ended up becoming friendly with a diverse group from all over the country, most of whom knew his senpai. He didn't get back to his room until well after midnight, and he was pleasantly buzzed enough that he didn't think he'd have any trouble sleeping. He took a quick shower and checked his phone only as he was getting under the covers. Rin sent another picture, but it was of Haru reading a book on coral reefs. 

Tuesday offered a bit more free time, which he used to make more connections with other attendees. He had lunch with two ladies from Tokyo and a man from Nagasaki, and they talked shop the whole time. It was surprisingly enjoyable, and they all went to the same presentation afterward. Makoto spent a few hours with a vendor for some new equipment his boss was interested in, and with some jockeying back and forth with the vendor and his boss on the phone, Makoto actually bought the device for his clinic. _That_ was something he'd never done before, so he was feeling pretty good after that. He met his lunch partners and another man from Osaka for dinner. He and the man from Osaka spent most of the time talking, since they lived in fairly close proximity, and the man knew Makoto's boss. He didn't notice one of the ladies from lunch watching him during dinner. They went out for drinks afterward, and Makoto had a few hours when he was able to completely forget his worries. He went to the bathroom and checked his phone, feeling pretty good. 

Rin had sent him another photo. Haru was... obviously... Rin must have taken this... _during_... the look on Haru's face... and then Rin's message was just, _You wish you were here, right?_

It was like getting stabbed.

Someone touched his arm and he jumped half a meter. He quickly closed his phone down, and then had to stutter some excuses to one of the ladies from Tokyo. He was so preoccupied, he didn't even notice the way she was leaning against him. She asked him if he had a girlfriend, and when he said no, she said that it was impossible. 

By the time he realized what was going on, she was already hanging off of him. Her friend came by, and it was clearly all scripted. Her friend got Makoto to agree to escort her back to the hotel. It was a short walk, made longer by the fact that she made him half carry her while her attention was on trying to map out his chest. She tried to pull him down for a kiss when they got to her room. He considered, for a moment, telling her that he was gay, but it just seemed like it was too forced a situation. He managed to extricate himself from her and leave her in her room. He went to his own room, and sat down on the bed, just feeling _tired_. 

Masochistically, he opened the photo from Rin, and just stared at it, feeling like Rin had been taunting him (which he knew, in some rational part of his brain that no other part of his brain was listening to, was _not_ true) and that he'd never see Haru make this face in person again.

He spent the morning on Wednesday in training seminars, the first of which was endlessly boring. The second one offered hands-on training, and Makoto found that to be a lot more useful. His training partner was from Chiba, and they went to lunch together. She was an older lady that reminded Makoto of one of his professors from college. He spent most of the afternoon with vendors again, but he knew his boss wasn't interested in any more spending, so it wasn't too exciting. He did get some cute mascot promos. 

He went off on his own for dinner, walking. It was the first time he really spent alone since the conference began save for sleeping time. He gave in to the urge, and called Rin's cell. He spent about an hour chatting with his lovers while wandering around the downtown. Both Rin and Haru made sure to remind him of all the souvenirs they had requested. The last thing he heard was Haru telling him that they were looking forward to Saturday. He ate alone at a small restaurant, enjoying local crab. It was a bit of a splurge, but. 

He went to sleep early, but he ended up waking up early, having a nightmare... He took advantage of the hotel's facilities and hit the workout room. He met with another conference-goer there, and they went to breakfast together. It was a bit intimidating, since he was a professor at Tokyo University, but Makoto was fairly sure he'd managed not to embarrass himself. He was proved right when, after hearing the same man lecture that afternoon, he got invited to a dinner with the professor. It was a group of about ten people, half of whom were actually doctors, all of whom were older than him. Makoto felt nervous, and outclassed, but he was able to hold his own in the conversations, and even related some pertinent details of an interesting case study that he'd been working on, which seemed to add to the conversation. He ignored his phone during the dinner. Toward the end, when the drinks were flowing pretty freely, one of the older doctors teased Makoto about being unmarried, and what an _opportunity_ a conference like this could be. The old doctor got teased, in turn, about his multiple failed marriages. Makoto kept a sunny expression on his face, but the last thing he wanted to hear about was _failed relationships_ and their correlation with conferences. 

When he got back to his room, he checked his phone. Rin had sent him no less than fifteen messages, the last of which was a selfie with Haru. Rin was smiling brightly, and Haru looked serious, but he'd clearly been instructed to hold up a peace sign. For no reason that Makoto could fathom, he burst into tears upon seeing it, completely unable to bring his emotions or his tears in check.

Friday was unbearable. The conference was wrapping up, so there wasn't much to do. He'd gotten cornered by the lady from Tokyo again, and she was still working him over, this time putting on a weepy expression as she apologized for her behavior earlier in the week. She wouldn't let him go with brushing it off, so once again he considered coming out to her. He decided, though, that it would just be embarrassing for her, so he told her that he was already in love with someone... It got messy, though, when he had to say that his love was involved with someone else. It was true, but it hurt. Whether he was talking about Rin being involved with Haru, or Haru with Rin, either way... He was on the outside, wasn't he?

Friday night, he _really_ regretted his itinerary. Most of the conference goers were gone, and all he could think about was his lovers. He went shopping, picking up the souvenirs. With all they had requested, and all the stuff he'd picked up from the conference, he was glad he'd packed an empty duffle. He ended up moving all his clothes and things into the duffle so he could put the souvenirs and pamphlets into the more structured suitcase. The marimo he'd gotten was... well, it was _huge_ , and expensive, and though it was in a box, it was a large, water-filled glass bowl, so... he'd have to just carry that in his lap. His flight was _very_ early, so after he'd packed and showered, he went to bed, but he just ended up laying there and staring at the ceiling. And visualizing Rin and Haru together... forever.

Ten minutes before he'd set the alarm on his phone, he gave up and got up. He was at the airport early, just randomly poking at his phone while waiting for his flight. It was too early to send a message to Rin, so he ended up looking through their conversation... being careful not to let anyone passing by see _that_ picture of Haru.

The closer he got to home, the heavier he felt. The flight was uneventful, and quiet. Getting from the airport to the train home was more aggravating, but at least the train was nearly empty, so he could set the marimo box next to him.

And he could think.

Too much, he could think... so that... by the time he got off the train, and was walking home... finally, going home... 

He wanted to believe it _wouldn't_ be true. He was just being paranoid, he _knew_ , but somehow... he didn't _believe_ it. It was silly to think that Rin and Haru would have moved out on him, or would have packed him up so they could ask him to move out, or... would be waiting for him to have _that talk_.

No, none of that would happen... it would just be... a slow, interminable process. Watching Rin and Haru with this new _dynamic_ , a new closeness. Makoto would become more and more the _third wheel_ , until he couldn't take it anymore. And they would be able to say, all along, that it was just _him_. He was being paranoid. But honestly...

Who expected a relationship between three people to last? It couldn't, right? That was why... people _paired_ off. Threesomes were for sex. Relationships between three people were unbalanced. Eventually, it would become a pair and a spare. 

Makoto had no doubt who the spare was.

With these dark, dejected thoughts bearing down on him, Makoto turned, and approached their building. He didn't notice until Haru stood up.

Haru had been out there... waiting for him...

Half feeling like this might be the death knell, and half just _thrilled_ to see his lover and lifelong friend again, Makoto broke out into a huge smile. 

"Welcome home," Haru said before Makoto could speak up.

Makoto grinned. "I'm back..." He felt awkward and stupid. Haru was _smiling_ at him, and it was just... _gorgeous_. Haru was always unbelievably beautiful when he smiled. 

Haru reached out and took the marimo box from Makoto. He touched Makoto's arms and hands as he did. Haru was looking up at him, looking contented... 

Taking a deep breath, Makoto looked around. "Rin is upstairs?"

Haru's expression clouded momentarily. "He came out with me to wait for you... but then he suddenly said he was taking Kou out for lunch, so he'd meet up with us later." As always, it seemed like there was more Haru wasn't saying.

"Everything's ok, right?" Makoto asked, holding the door for Haru.

"...Felt like he thought... _we'd_ want some time alone, or maybe..." he trailed off.

Makoto considered. "Did he think I'd be happier to see you than him?" he pondered.

Haru gave him a _look_ that spoke volumes.

He put down his duffle to open the door to the apartment, and once they were all safely inside, and he was _home_ , and nothing much had changed, and he could take a deep breath and Haru was watching him... 

Makoto smiled at Haru. "I _am_ happy to see you. Really happy. Felt like... _such_ a long week. But now I'm thinking... it won't quite feel like _home_ until we're all together again."

Haru watched him as he sat down to open his marimo. "You should message him and tell him that. Kou will understand. Ooh... it's big!" Haru picked up the marimo bowl, smiling sweetly at his latest watery acquisition.

Makoto ruffled Haru's hair affectionately, and pulled out his phone. Rin hadn't sent him any messages that morning... He typed quickly.

_I'm back. Don't you want to welcome me home properly?_

Haru was happily turning the large glass bowl around and around. Makoto didn't really understand the attraction, but that was fine, as long as Haru was happy. He leaned over, and kissed under Haru's ear. "I missed you," he whispered softly. 

Haru smiled at him, and Makoto's heart skipped a beat. Haru looked like he was on the verge of saying something, but Makoto's phone buzzed. He looked at it, and then he showed Haru.

_Aw, you missed me that much, huh? Well, I guess it can't be helped..._

Haru shook his head. "That guy is so dishonest..."

"Good thing we understand him," Makoto agreed. "I think I better take a shower. I've been traveling since early this morning..." 

Haru touched Makoto's cheek, and kissed him, and Makoto let Haru deepen the kiss until he felt like maybe he'd just sit on the couch and kiss Haru... "Missed you, too," Haru whispered, their lips just barely parted.

A thrill that was both hot and cold at the same time ripped through Makoto's body, and rather than push Haru down on the couch, he stood up. "Shower. I gotta shower..." He winked at Haru, and took off his shirt.

Haru was watching him with heated eyes.

Makoto didn't linger in the bathroom. He also didn't bother dressing more than wrapping a towel around his waist. He had barely dried his hair enough so it wasn't dripping when he went back out to the bedroom. Rin was just coming in the bedroom, too, with Haru trailing behind him. Rin looked him up and down like he was meat, and then he licked his lips.

One week... was apparently far too long.

"Mm, looks good to me... So, tell me how much you missed me, babe," Rin purred.

Makoto smirked, and took a deep breath. It was somewhat embarrassing, since Haru and Rin were still fully clothed, but he took off his towel and tossed it aside. "Just look for yourself," he taunted, straightening out his shoulders.

Displaying his body for his lovers.

Rin inhaled sharply, and after looking Makoto over, he looked at Haru, who was staring at Makoto's cock. Rin grinned, and sidled up to Makoto, his hands going everywhere. His right hand came up Makoto's flank to circle and tease Makoto's nipple. Rin leaned up and nipped at Makoto's neck. "I gotta say... you look good enough to eat."

Haru came up to stand in front of Makoto, and ghosted his fingertips over Makoto's hips. "You can't eat him. Then, there won't be any left."

Rin chewed a bit on Makoto's shoulder, smirking at Haru from behind Makoto. "So? What cut do you want?"

Haru looked at Makoto's groin, and then up to look Makoto in the eye. "I want to be in him."

Makoto shuddered. Rin sighed behind Makoto. "Aw, I wanted to be in him, too. Mm," Rin's hands moved freely over Makoto's chest. "Say, Haru. Feel like sharing?"

Makoto's eyes widened in time with Haru's grin. "Wai... guys..."

Rin massaged Makoto's ass. "Relax, gorgeous. We'll take our time getting you ready." Rin licked Makoto's shoulder kittenishly.

It was a trap.

Haru moved even closer to him, and smiled _that_ smile, rubbing his hands over Makoto's chest. "It's good, isn't it?"

Like Makoto could resist that! "Well... of course..." 

Rin wrapped an arm around Makoto's waist. "Mm... Haru~u-chan! I think... if we're going to do this properly..." He dipped his hand down to fondle Makoto's groin. "We're going to need a little... _help_. Otherwise, he won't last long enough."

"Hey!" Makoto objected. 

"I just want us all to come together! Or, you know, close... Do you mind?" Rin nipped at Makoto's earlobe.

"Well... it's not that..." Makoto hedged. He _didn't_ mind, it was just... he was already half-hard and feeling overwhelmed... going from being completely alone to having both of them lavishing attention on him... and he was still naked and they were still fully clothed...

"Do whatever," Haru sighed, putting his arms around Makoto's neck. "I'll entertain him while you get ready." Haru pulled Makoto down to kiss him.

"You should take your clothes off, Haru," Rin sighed. He got the box out from under the bed, and took out two items, and then grabbed the lube. "Makoto, undress that guy!"

Makoto grinned, and he put one knee down on the bed. "Haru, should I undress you?"

Haru half-pouted at him, and lifted his arms over his head.

Cute! Makoto pulled Haru's shirt off, and then kissed Haru's neck, his collarbone, nipped at his nipple, let his hands roam, all the way down to Haru's waistband. 

Rin came up behind him, and squeezed Makoto's ass hard. "Too slow," Rin complained in a low, seductive voice. And then his fingers were pressing to Makoto's entrance. He moved his hand away, and then the fingers came back, this time covered in lube. 

Makoto looked over his shoulder at Rin, but Rin just grinned toothily at him. "C'mon, you only half finished your task. Get to it!"

Whimpering, Makoto turned his attention back to Haru. That was all Haru needed. He pushed Makoto down, and they were kissing again, but Makoto had to move his leg so Rin's fingers could still...! Haru's tongue pushed into his mouth almost roughly, and between that and Rin's fingers, Makoto was almost rendered entirely stupid. Clumsily, he fumbled with Haru's pants. The _one_ time he wasn't just wearing track pants...! He opened Haru's jeans, finally, and Rin's fingers were pressing down hard on Makoto's sweet spot, and Haru was making a feast of his lips and he only managed to push Haru's pants and... that was a swim suit, wasn't it... down a few centimeters... Rin had three fingers in him, and Makoto heard the sound of the vibrator being turned on.

His cock was _quivering_ with need, so he wasn't too surprised, but the rough contact from Rin as he put the cock ring in place was still a shock to Makoto's frayed system. He dug his fingers into Haru's hips. Haru touched his face and neck gently. Rin shoved the vibrator into Makoto's ass, and slapped Makoto's cheeks. "C'mon. Get his pants off." Rin's voice was thready with lust.

Makoto shifted a bit, but his insides were being melted. He tugged down Haru's pants, baring him, and he couldn't resist. He swiped his tongue over the end of Haru's cock. 

"That's _gorgeous_ ," Rin purred. He pressed his thumb to the dildo inside of Makoto, swirling it around a bit. Makoto jerked with need. "C'mon, c'mon. I'm gettin' impatient here. Don't leave him with his pants at his knees."

Makoto glared at Rin, but he shifted his body, doing as Rin asked. When he finally, finally had Haru naked, Haru slithered until their bodies were fully pressed together and kissed Makoto passionately.

"You two are so fucking gorgeous," Rin sighed happily. "I'm so lucky. I've missed this gorgeous sight... Haru, you enter him first." Rin pulled out the dildo quickly, and Makoto cried out for its loss. Haru was making preparations, though, to fill the void. He turned Makoto fully on his side and lifted Makoto's leg. Haru nibbled on Makoto's nipple, and stroked his own cock. 

"Rin. Get me slick."

Makoto's heart pounded at Haru's voice. At the sight of Rin, fingers covered with lube, stroking Haru. And then Haru was moving into place... and Rin started to strip... Makoto held onto Haru tightly, maybe even tight enough to leave bruises. He was losing his mind. He needed the anchor.

Haru got fully inside of him, and then held still. Rin was stroking himself, covering his cock in lube, and just watching them, licking his lips. Makoto... couldn't take it...! "Rin...!" he begged.

"What do you want, babe?" Rin asked, his eyes challenging.

"In me... both of you... please..." Makoto reached for him, and Haru smirked, holding out his hand as well.

"Since you asked for it," Rin smirked. 

It was awkward, positioning their bodies. Rin behind him, Haru in front, and Makoto practically had to put his leg straight up in the air. They'd only done this a few times before. At first, like those times before, it didn't seem at all like it would work. Rin slipped just a finger in, and that was enough to make Makoto close his eyes and throw his head back. It wouldn't fit, they both couldn't fit, it wasn't going to work... Rin got just his tip into Makoto, and he bit Makoto's upper arm, holding both Makoto's arm and leg up to get the right angle. Just his tip, and Makoto thought he'd go mad. Haru wasn't moving at all, but he was making the sexiest fucking little noises, something between a moan and a growl... And then Rin thrust once, and Makoto screamed.

Screamed.

One more thrust, and Rin was panting hard. Haru reached over Makoto to grab Rin. Another thrust. Makoto simultaneously felt like he was going to be torn apart and that he was going to melt with pleasure. One more thrust, and Rin was halfway inside of him and swearing up a storm. One more thrust. One more. One more. 

Haru shifted, and Rin bit down hard on Makoto, and Makoto screamed, but it was _oh so fucking good_ , all three of them, their hearts pounding, in unison, their bodies aching, in unison, Rin moved, and they all felt it, in unison... 

Makoto's vision narrowed to just a tiny tunnel. He was incoherent, and he couldn't separate any of the sensations, but he knew that someone just came inside of him, and he reached back, reached up, just _begged_... He _had_ to come! Rin complained to Haru, "Couldn't you just... a few minutes more...?"

Haru moaned, and latched his mouth onto Makoto's neck. Rin was moving faster, harder... Makoto thought he might be begging, but he didn't know. It just sounded like white noise to him.

"Haru! Take off his ring!" 

Rin shoved into Makoto _hard_ , and the pressure was gone, and Makoto screamed, and his whole body went tense, and he _came_ , and it felt like he was coming for _ages_ , and he felt Rin come inside of him, but it was like Makoto was floating over his body... over all their bodies...

Rin pulled out, but Haru was just clinging to Makoto, and then they were all piled together. Makoto felt like everything was too bright, too loud, too...

Too much, so wonderful...

"You broke his skin," Haru complained softly.

"Oh, sorry about that. I thought I tasted blood," Rin chuckled.

"Vampire," Haru pouted.

"Dead fish," Rin shot back. "You weren't even moving!"

"Only one of us could," Haru sighed, wrapping his arms around Makoto. "You were."

"So lazy, so spoiled!" Rin teased.

Makoto started to laugh.

Rin pinched Makoto's side. "What's so funny, huh?"

"I love you... both... so much..." Makoto gasped.

Rin and Haru were both silent, and then they were both raining kisses, on Makoto's lips, on his cheeks, on his neck, everywhere. "You're so loved," Rin whispered into Makoto's ear.

"I'm loved to the point... where I can't move," Makoto laughed.

"It's still really early in the day. You don't need to move for a while! We have a week to catch up on... And once you're rested, I want this in me," Rin lifted Makoto's limp cock.

"Me, too," Haru piped up.

Now, Makoto was _really_ laughing. "I only have one, you know..."

"We'll figure something out," Rin promised.

"That's... the scariest thing you've ever said," Makoto grinned, and opened his eyes. 

Rin and Haru were both smiling.

Perfect.

* * *

  



	2. Second Set

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It starts when Makoto has to take a business trip...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another part of the [Happy Household Club](http://archiveofourown.org/series/53603), a part with plot!! yay!

Rin was doing something strange with his toes. 

It was Makoto's night to do dinner, so he was in the kitchen, getting things ready. Rin was sitting at the table, _keeping Makoto company_ , but... he had his foot up on the table, and he was definitely doing something _strange_ with his toes. Makoto was trying not to pay too much attention, because that was definitely what Rin wanted. Actually, as Makoto took furtive looks... Rin had _really_ long toes, didn't he? Makoto knew that was a trait a lot of top swimmers had, and Rin was definitely a top swimmer but...

Weren't they _too_ long?

The front door opened, and Haru called out, "I'm home!" He sounded a lot more _chipper_ than he usually did, which was enough of a surprise that Rin put his foot - with its unusually long toes - back down on the floor.

"Welcome back," Makoto called out. "We're in the kitchen!"

Haru came in, and he looked... well, _awake_. "Good news," he said calmly.

Rin and Makoto shared a look. That was _really_ expressive, coming from Haru. Makoto took his pan off the fire, and smiled. "What is it, Haru?"

"I'm going on a trip to collect green sea turtles!" he puffed up with pride.

Makoto and Rin just stared at him, slack-jawed.

"We'll be going to the Indian Ocean, to collect a pair who have finished the breeding cycle. They're being monitored by a conservation group, but they need someone to dive and recover them. They were injured by boats..." Haru sighed. "A group from Kyoto University was supposed to go, but their only deep sea diver has a cold, so he can't dive."

Makoto's eyes widened. "Deep... sea..."

"The turtles will actually be going to an aquarium in Tokyo, but we'll be the first place they'll be taken. And I'm going to dive to collect them." He looked at them both with such happiness in his eyes.

Makoto felt his stomach lurch. "When... when do you...?"

"Tomorrow."

"Wha..." Rin stood up.

"Yeah, it's last minute. I have to fly to Indonesia, and then the group will have a helicopter to take me out to the boat. Ah... I've got to pack... Makoto... do we have enough canned mackerel for me to take some? I don't know what kind of food they'll have on the boat..." Haru looked concerned, and glanced at the shelf.

"Ah... yeah, I think you can take whatever we have..." Makoto stuttered. But...

"What the hell? You're leaving _tomorrow?_ Indonesia... a helicopter... when was all this decided?" Rin demanded.

"Today," Haru said, as if it was a pain to have to get Rin up to speed. "It _was_ last minute. But, I'm going to help save threatened sea turtles." 

Obviously... that was something that would make Haru happy, but... "You said... deep sea diving? But, is that something you really should be doing? I mean, since this is so important, experience..." Makoto struggled.

"I've dived a few times before," Haru shrugged.

Makoto's shoulders sagged.

"I have to leave really early. I think I should take as little as possible. I'll start packing." He went to the shelf and grabbed the cans of mackerel that were there.

Makoto opened his mouth to say something, but he just couldn't, not with Haru looking so pleased with himself.

He left to go pack, presumably. Rin and Makoto looked at each other.

Haru... was going... diving... 

* * *

  


It was just after five when they were all standing in the genkan. Makoto and Rin didn't sleep much the night before, but Haru had sensibly gotten rest to prepare for his trip. It was possible he was even whistling as he was putting on his shoes.

"So... uh, will we be able to contact you at all while you're... you're..." Makoto started.

"Mm, well, probably not while I'm on the boat, I mean... I doubt they have reception..." Haru straightened up and smiled at them. "Depending on how long it takes to get the turtles, it should only be about a week. I'll call you when I can."

Makoto forced himself to smile, but Rin just scowled. Makoto leaned down and kissed Haru, and then Haru kissed Rin, though Rin didn't seem to want to. Haru looked at Rin, and then Makoto, and then Rin again.

"I... I have a really important favor to ask you..." Haru bit his lip, looking at Rin. Then, he half-shook his head, and turned to Makoto. He grabbed the front of Makoto's shirt, and pulled him down so they were eye-to-eye. "While I'm gone, I need you to promise me something," Haru asked sincerely.

"O-of course, Haru. Anything," Makoto smiled.

"No sex until I'm back," Haru said plainly.

"What the... _No_ , we're not going to promise that!" Rin replied, outraged.

"I'm not asking _you_ ," Haru glared at Rin.

"H-Haru..." Makoto started.

" _We_ had sex while Makoto was gone!" Rin pointed, making his statement more emphatic, or erratic.

"Rin..." Makoto sighed. Not like he didn't already know that, but...

"This is different. And I'm asking Makoto." Haru turned to look Makoto straight in the eye, their noses nearly touching. "Please. Makoto... this is _really_ important to me..." Haru pled.

Makoto's heart sank. Frantically, he tried to think of a way out of this, but... Haru was begging him for something that was within Makoto's power to give...

"Makoto! Don't agree to anything! This guy's the one leaving, after all!" Rin reasoned, but.

Haru was still _looking_ at him.

"F-fine..." Makoto's shoulders slumped. Damn it... "I promise."

Haru looked _ecstatically_ relieved. "Thank you, Makoto." He kissed Makoto again, deeply, lovingly...

"DAMN IT!" Rin pulled at his hair. "What the _hell_ , Makoto!"

Looking pleased with himself, Haru picked up his pack, and opened the door. "See you in a week or so!"

They watched the door close, and Makoto was afraid to turn to look at Rin.

"I can't believe you _agreed_ to that! Or maybe I _should_ , after all, _Haru_ asked, and you'd do anything for _him!_ Che. I shoulda known better than to think you'd care about _my_ feelings..." Rin fumed.

"Rin! It's not like that!" Makoto tried to assure him. He put his hands on Rin's arms, but Rin was turning his face away from him. "I _know_ it was stupid to promise that... but what choice did I have? He was just about to leave, and... " Makoto squeezed Rin's arms.

"It was his own choice to go," Rin muttered, sounding... resentful. " _We're_ still here together. What the hell? Don't you love me, too?"

" _Rin_... yes, I do! Of course I do!" Makoto cried.

Rin sighed heavily. "What the fuck ever. Stupid-ass promise... It's so fuckin' early. Let's get a little sleep, anyway. That bastard..." Rin sighed, heading back to bed.

This was going to be a very... _very_ long week.

* * *

  


"I'm home," Makoto called out wearily. It had felt like the day would never end. Haru had called them from Indonesia, but he'd been in a hurry to get to the helicopter. All day, then, Makoto had been checking weather reports for the area Haru would be, and seeing if he could pull up any sites for maritime reports from that part of the Indian Ocean. He couldn't help but think about it... and when he thought about Haru diving...

"I'm in the kitchen," Rin called back.

Makoto came in, and stopped dead in his tracks as soon as he saw Rin.

Cooking, which wasn't too surprising.

In an apron, which was unheard of.

It wasn't Haru's practical apron, either. It had ruffles. It was pink.

It was _all_ Rin was wearing.

Makoto _might_ have started to drool a little bit, which Rin _definitely_ noticed. Grinning like the cat that ate the canary, Rin wiggled his adorable ass at Makoto. "I was making fried rice. ...I think something went wrong, though."

"Yes, I think so," Makoto swallowed hard and took a few steps closer to Rin...

And then the smell from whatever excuse for fried rice _that_ was made him stop.

Rin put his hand on his waist, and tilted his hips a bit. If Makoto peeked between Rin's legs, he could see... "Something is wrong with this rice, I think. Wait, was I supposed to cook the rice separately? Damn, that's annoying..."

Makoto blinked. A few times. The pink bow over Rin's ass was really... very cute...

"I don't think I did the eggs right, either. Actually, I might have benefited from reading a recipe. But, fried rice. That should be obvious, right?"

"It... well.. recipes are good..." Makoto was looking down Rin's back. Actually, his ass wasn't the only tasty-looking treat in front of Makoto...

"Yeah, this isn't edible. We're going to have to order in." Rin turned to Makoto. Rin was... he was wiping his hands on the hem of his apron... 

Makoto tried to close his eyes, but...!

Rin saw Makoto's pinked cheeks and dilated pupils, and smirked. He threw his arms around Makoto, and snuggled up close. "What are you in the mood for... _darling?_ "

" _Rin_..." Makoto exhaled. Rin was hanging all of his weight off of Makoto, so... so Makoto had _no choice_ except to put his arms around Rin! _Really!_

"Is there... something you're hungry for?" Rin huskily asked.

Makoto tried to look away, but it was too late, since Rin was rubbing his whole body against Makoto. And breathing on Makoto's neck. And being Rin.

"I'm fine with an~y~thing, Mako-chan. Just tell me... what you... _want_..." Rin blew into Makoto's ear.

"I THINK I SHOULD TAKE A SHOWER," Makoto took a deep breath, and tried to extricate himself from Rin.

"Ooh! Good idea, _darling_. I think the stink of whatever that was that I made is probably in my hair..." Rin idly played with his hair, making a good show of his body.

And Rin had quite a body to make a show of... Makoto no longer had to worry about drooling, because his mouth was dry, and he couldn't help but think about lifting that apron and... "I-in that case, y-y-you go ahead and go f-first and I'll... I'll clean up the kitchen..."

Rin pouted, and with the way he was _un_ dressed, he looked _super_ cute like that. It reminded Makoto of when Rin was in a maid uniform in high school... which sent Makoto's mind down an entirely _new_ train of naughty thoughts... "No, I can't have you cleaning up after me... We'll clean up together, and then we'll bathe... and then maybe order a pizza... and we can eat it in bed..." Rin licked his lips slowly.

Makoto was sunk and he knew it. "Rin. We can't... I mean, it's not like... obviously, I _want_ , but..."

"You can have anything you want, baby," Rin purred, digging his fingers into Makoto's hair. 

Makoto closed his eyes and about ten different, sexy scenarios played out in his mind. He knew he was getting hard, and Rin could feel it, and Makoto... he really... he wanted... 

He put his hands on Rin's arms and took Rin off of him, getting a bit of space. "Rin. I _promised_ him."

" _I_ didn't promise him anything," Rin pouted. "Do you honestly expect to spend the _whole damned week_ in this apartment and not do _anything?_ "

Makoto stared at Rin... oh, crap, the apron had shifted a bit and Rin's nipple was exposed. That was... oh... that... Makoto licked his lips, and stared at the floor. "But. I _promised_ him... and _yes_ , it was selfish of him to ask and I can't really fathom what he was thinking, but... but..."

Rin scowled. He took off the apron and shoved it at Makoto. " _Fine_. Fine! _You_ clean up in here. _I'm_ taking a shower."

Makoto watched Rin stalk off huffily... while naked... and sighed. Haru... why the hell had he made Makoto make that promise?! Makoto did his best to think of unsexy things, and after a minute of thinking about Haru diving into ocean waters... He scrapped clean the pan Rin was _cooking_ in and put away all the assorted - and odd - ingredients Rin apparently pretended went into fried rice, and he wiped down the counters. Then, he called, and ordered Rin's favorite pizza. 

When he went into the bedroom, Rin was just coming out of the bath. Rin _aggressively pouted_ at Makoto, and Makoto sheepishly blushed. "I, uh, ordered the pizza."

"Yeah, _whatever_ ," Rin sighed, trying not to look at Makoto.

"Rin... I'm _really_ sorry I made that promise," Makoto tried to apologize.

"Right, because my sweet little ass is super tempting," Rin snapped back.

" _No_ ," Makoto shook his head. "Because Haru _shouldn't_ have asked us _that_. And. Because I shouldn't have given in... It's really _not_ that I... that my feelings for him are... In a similar situation, if _you'd_ been the one asking, I would have done the same thing, and it would have been just as wrong."

"Yeah, well, there's _several_ things going on there, but mainly... _I would not have asked you that_." Rin stared pointedly at Makoto.

Makoto had to lower his head. "I know, Rin."

Sighing, Rin tossed his towel at Makoto. "Get washed up. You reek of guilt, and the pizza is coming."

Makoto nodded, and trudged to the bathroom.

This was going to be a _very_ long week.

* * *

  


Makoto opened the weather app, and adjusted to follow the doppler radar... over the Indian Ocean. Where, exactly, was Haru? Near Indonesia, apparently, but... 

Rin peeked over Makoto's shoulder. "You're going to drive yourself crazy with that shit."

"I know," Makoto sighed, serious.

Rin was quiet for a moment. "You know... when Haru's here, we basically go swimming nearly everyday."

Makoto smiled a bit, peeking up at his lover. "Yes... that was actually a fairly decent imitation of Haru there, stating something tangentially obvious."

Rin stuck his tongue out at Makoto. "I just mean, we ought to get some exercise while he's gone. Don't wanna get flabby and all... but, since he's not here, it doesn't have to be swimming..."

Makoto's spine tingled, and he kept himself completely still. He could think... of a few ways to get exercise with Rin... actually, he could think of about thirty ways to get _exercise_ with Rin, right off the top of his head, but...

"How about we go for a run?" Rin suggested.

Makoto blinked. Oh, he meant... exercise, not _exercise_. Makoto smiled, and looked at Rin. "You expect me to be able to keep up with you?"

"Aw, I'll hold back a bit. So, I'll jog and you can run," Rin winked at Makoto.

Laughing, Makoto closed down his app. "Fine, fine, since you're being _so_ generous. Let's go for a run."

Makoto didn't have proper running shorts clean, so he pulled a Haru and wore his swim suit with a tank. Rin, of course, had running shorts. Tight, short running shorts. and a tank that clung to his chest... 

Smirking, Rin led the way out. They went to the beach, and then Rin started to run. Makoto felt pity for the Samezuka Academy swim team, because Rin's idea of _holding back_ wasn't really Makoto's, and his idea of _encouragement_ would make a drill sergeant proud, but after about twenty minutes, Makoto was either in a groove or in a fugue state, and Rin was running backwards in front of him making weird faces at him. Makoto was able to leap forward and catch Rin as he nearly tripped over a rock, but Rin still managed to pull them both down into the sand, and then they rolled around a bit. Makoto pulled himself up, grinning, and looking down at Rin, he had a visceral memory of their first time together... out on a beach... just after dusk, like it was then... but Haru had been watching them, then...

They went up to the road, and Rin let Makoto stop in a convenience store to get a drink, even though he laughed at Makoto. And then swiped his drink and chugged nearly half of it. When they got close to their apartment, Rin complained that his foot hurt, and made Makoto carry him on his back. Even up the stairs. But they were laughing when they got inside their apartment... and Makoto dumped Rin inside the genkan. Rin jumped back up, though, and leaned over Makoto to bite his ear. 

"Hey... Let's me wash your back," Rin purred.

Even if he'd wanted to, Makoto couldn't resist.

Through the washcloth, Makoto could feel Rin's fingers, probing his muscles as he made Makoto's back slick with soap. Makoto hadn't bothered with a towel at his waist, and neither had Rin, and even if they had, they knew each other's bodies well enough to know. Makoto turned and put his hands on Rin's waist, and they looked each other in the eye... Rin turned and let Makoto wash him down... Rin's strong, enticing back... 

They stood up and got into the shower, rinsing each other off. Makoto ran his hands down Rin's body, sluicing the soapy water off of Rin's muscles... Rin shuddered, and he looked at Makoto with such _need_... 

"Makoto," Rin uttered, and it was a plea and an order, and... Makoto's whole body shook from it.

Rin slid up right into Makoto's arms, which enclosed Rin without Makoto even realizing it, and Rin bit his collarbone... Makoto had a feeling that if he bled for Rin, it would feel _so_ good... 

"Makoto... just... if we don't tell him..." Rin whispered...

"He'd still know," Makoto sighed, knowing that he couldn't lie to his best friend and lover. But. He put his forehead down on Rin's shoulder. "Stupid Haru... why did he make me promise that?" Makoto lamented.

"You really don't know?" Rin's hand was moving up and down Makoto's chest, and then Rin's fingers found his nipple... "C'mon. What do you think?"

Makoto lifted his head and looked into Rin's eyes, and he thought about Rin's question, but he was also thinking about other things, lots of other things... He pulled Rin up to his body and kissed him savagely, clinging to Rin, his fingertips trying to dig into Rin's flesh...

It would be easy, so easy, to just let go, forget everything, stupid promises that he shouldn't have made, forget _everything_ , forget... his worry...

He broke off the kiss, and Rin tried to follow him, hold onto it... He looked Rin in the eye...

This was...

Makoto let go of Rin entirely, and stepped out of the bath. "I'll... I'll go ahead first..." he sighed, his breath, his mind ragged.

He toweled off quickly and went into the bedroom. His thoughts were scattered and broken. He... 

He wanted Rin. On the beach, in the shower, in the kitchen... he just... he _needed_ Rin... He rubbed his hands through his hair and tried to make sense of _anything_...

Over the bed, there was a stylized plaque of a dolphin that was Haru's sole contribution to the decor of the room, and Makoto's heart fell.

He had gotten on some boxers and was stretched out on the bed when Rin came out of the shower. Makoto studiously did not look at Rin's crotch, and he didn't imagine Rin beating off in the shower... he tried to concentrate on the book he was reading, but since he'd picked it up, he couldn't really focus on any of the words...

"Hey." Rin got on top of Makoto and settled himself on Makoto's waist. He took away Makoto's book, putting it aside. "Are you afraid that Haru's never coming back to us?"

Makoto's eyes widened. "Rin, don't say something like that!"

"I don't mean... I'm not trying to tempt fate, I just mean... you're still afraid, right? Of the ocean, especially, open water? That something is in it..." Rin narrowed his eyes, watching Makoto analytically.

Makoto bit his lip. _That demon_... was one Makoto couldn't entirely shake, but...

"When my father was... when I was little, and my father was going away on a fishing expedition... I don't really remember him, you know? But I remember... him standing in the doorway... I can't even see his face, just, like his profile... and how the light outside would be shining around him, and he seemed huge to little me. And he'd say... _Be back soon!_ as he left. And I know he was smiling. But. Gou was crying and holding onto me... and... it was a _lie_ , because sometimes, he'd be gone for a month or more at a time." Rin closed his eyes.

Makoto tried to straighten up some, and put his hands on Rin's waist.

"And I _resented_ it, terribly. I remember _that_ , perfectly. That he'd be gone... when important things were happening in my life. Kindergarten graduation... I remember specifically that he'd said he be back before then, but he wasn't. And even though he wasn't back that morning, during our little song thing, I kept looking for him in the audience... because he _said_ he'd be back..." Rin's voice was strangled, ragged. Makoto squeezed his waist. "And I remember thinking, after he'd go, Gou would be crying and crying, and I'd hold onto her until she stopped, and I would tell her that it was fine, that _I_ was there, and I'd be papa for her while he was gone... and I'd think to myself... _Who cares if he ever comes back?_

"And then... he didn't come back. And he'd never come back. And I _cared_. A lot."

Makoto sat up, holding onto Rin so he didn't fall off or fall over. "Rin..." Makoto sighed, touching Rin's face, his neck...

Rin looked right into Makoto's eyes. "So I always understood, you know. How you felt, even if I didn't feel the _same_ , but I. And right now. I'm scared, too. He might never..." And Rin couldn't choke out any more words.

Makoto did the only thing he could. He kissed Rin, hard, holding him.

The kiss broke, their noses touched, Rin looked him right in the eye. "I get why he did what he did but do you really think he _should_ have cut us off from being able to comfort each other?"

Makoto wavered. "I know. I _agree_ , I just... He _is_ coming back to us. I refuse to accept that he isn't. And. When he does..." Makoto sighed. They couldn't lie to him. And he was the one who promised, so. What would Haru feel if Makoto hadn't kept his promise?

But Rin needed him, too.

The wheels in his brain started to turn. "I promised him no _sex_. If I promised you something, I'd definitely have to follow through, too. But. I only promised no _sex_. Sex is intercourse. So..."

Rin gave him a funny look, and then his expression brightened. "Ah, you're looking for a loophole in your promise!"

"Well," Makoto looked at Rin sheepishly, "I'm trying to find a way to make us _all_ happy."

"Blow jobs, then? That's not intercourse. A little sexy sixty-nine action," Rin grinned, wiggling on Makoto's crotch.

Damn it. "Oral sex actually has the word _sex_ in the title, so I don't think that qualifies," Makoto sighed.

Rin pouted. _Damn cutely_.

"Masturbation... isn't sex..." Makoto considered it. No, there was no way masturbation was sex... right?

"Well, of course not, it's _masturbation_..." Rin furrowed his brow. "You mean, like, us watching each other beat off?"

"I was thinking more along the line of a... _mutual_ experience," Makoto licked his lips, sliding his hand down Rin's chest to play with the hair at Rin's groin.

Rin groaned, and his whole body undulated beautifully. "Ooh... I see... yeah... _Mutual_... that's good..." Rin grinned widely enough to bare his teeth. It was damned sexual and damned enticing. "What about fingers in the back? Is that sex?"

Makoto shuddered a bit, thinking about Rin using his fingers... that could be a dangerous road... if fingers were ok, was a vibrator ok? ...Wait, _was_ a vibrator ok? Rin could put it in him, and then he could put it in Rin... Makoto tightened his arms around Rin. "I guess... that's not truly... _intercourse_... probably..." It was a thin line, but that was exactly what they were looking for, that thin line that allowed them to hold each other without breaking his promise.

Rin leaned in and licked Makoto's neck, and then kissed him. Rin's hand pushed Makoto's boxers down, and roughly grabbed Makoto's cock. Makoto moaned into Rin's mouth, and Rin rolled Makoto's balls around in his hand. Makoto's hands moved up and down Rin's back. Rin scooted closer, so much closer, and he put his hand around both of their cocks, squeezing them together gently. He looked into Makoto's eyes, grinning.

"Mutually, right?"

Makoto could only smile back, and he wrapped his hand around Rin's. Rin set the pace. Slow, fast, slow, slow, squeezing the tip, slow, Rin was chewing on Makoto's neck, Makoto was squeezing Rin's side hard, _hard_ , faster, tighter, Rin's thumb brushed over their tips, Makoto shuddered, he groaned, Rin bit his lip, he sucked on Rin's neck, Rin was chewing on his ear, faster now, and faster, long strokes, base to tip, and then fast, half-strokes, and then faster, longer strokes, faster, faster, Rin was moving his hips, Makoto was squeezing Rin...

Ribbons of ejaculate decorated their chests. Rin brushed his fingers through both, mixing them up, and then he painted Makoto's lips with their come, and then he kissed Makoto's lips. A hot, sweet kiss, dissolving into tender nibbles.

Makoto turned them so they were on their sides, and he looked into Rin's eyes lovingly. "I think... we'll need to shower again."

"You won't run away from me again?" Rin teased him, but he was only half-joking, and Makoto knew it.

"I _promise_ ," Makoto smiled, and he kissed Rin again. And again. 

Their hearts were beating in unison.

In the shower, Rin played with Makoto's genitals, and then his fingers slipped back to toy with Makoto's entrance. He wasn't about to deny Rin anything at that point, so Makoto leaned over, holding onto the wall of the shower. Rin smirked, and put some bath oil on his fingers, and then he started to work at Makoto's entrance. Makoto subtly pushed his rear back against Rin's fingers.

This pleased Rin.

Still working Makoto's ass, Rin reached around to fondle Makoto's limp cock. Makoto wasn't sure he could get it up again so quickly, but he knew Rin was going to _try_. Rin toyed with his tip, and his balls, and sank his fingers into Makoto's hair down there...

"Hey, Mako-chan," Rin purred, rubbing his chin over Makoto's shoulder.

"Mm?" Makoto heatedly looked at Rin.

"Would you let me... shave you?" he sinuously suggested, sliding his fingers over Makoto's sweet spot.

Makoto groaned, and then he thought about what Rin was asking. And then his eyes widened. "You mean... shave... _there?_ " he asked, aghast.

Rin smirked. "Yeah! I think it would be... mm, really sexy..."

"Rin!" Makoto complained, but, oh, _fuck_ , Rin's fingers were swirling inside of him... 

"I used to shave myself _all_ the time, I just... really find smooth, hairless skin sensual..." Rin whispered into Makoto's ear.

First, Makoto wanted to point out the _naked narcissism_ of what Rin just said. Second, he wanted to... no, he needed to... he pushed back against Rin's fingers, rolling his hips. Oh, _fuck_... "Rin... you didn't... competitive swimmers _don't_ shave areas covered by their suits!" He gave Rin a sad look.

"True," Rin snickered. He was enjoying toying with Makoto's body! He brushed his thumbnail down the length of Makoto's cock, making Makoto shudder. "Like I said... I just think it'd be sexy... and... I think it would be fun. _Doing_ it. What do you think?" Rin swirled his fingers around, adding a fourth finger.

Fuck! "Rin..." Makoto couldn't form thoughts. He couldn't... he was hard again. And. He wished Rin could just shove him down and fuck him senseless...

"I'd get a straight edged razor..." Rin sighed.

"Straight...!" Makoto gasped, but Rin's fingers were in control. Makoto's cock was practically bobbing with need.

"I've used one before!" Rin laughed.

Makoto just _looked_ at him.

"Ok, not for _this_ , but..." Rin pressed down, _hard_ with his fingers, and he squeezed Makoto's tip.

Helpless, Makoto cried out as he came, _hard_ , his come splashing messily against the wall tiles.

Breathing heavily, Makoto tried to compose himself, but Rin was relentless. While his poor cock was still recovering, Rin started to toy with his nipples, and Rin's fingers in his ass were still moving lazily. "I'd take _really_ good care of you, Mako-chan," he promised. "Of course I would."

Makoto pouted, and looked at Rin. He felt gorgeously used. He considered it... Rin, using a straight edged razor on his... on... even his _balls_... 

Makoto thought about it. And thought about it.

"Would you... have to tie me up?" Makoto asked honestly.

Rin's whole body tensed up, and Makoto could swear he was starting to drool. "I'll get a razor tomorrow. We're fucking doing this."

Makoto smiled, and straightened up, putting his arms around Rin to kiss him.

* * *

  


He brought a charger to work so he could keep his weather app open all day long. There was a storm near Sri Lanka that he was watching. He didn't think it was anywhere near Haru, but... 

Haru had been gone for nine days now. Makoto didn't know _what_ to think, but storms moved fast over water, right? So a storm in Sri Lanka... it could move toward Indonesia faster than expected, right? And Haru was out there... somewhere...

His boss was short-tempered, his senpai was distracted, the patients seemed a bit whinier than normal, which was _terrible_ of him to even _think_ , because most of them were there because they were in pain all the time, and... Makoto kept checking, and checking. The storm has passed Sri Lanka and was heading east.

Makoto's head was hurting.

Just before he started a new patient, his phone rang. His boss gave him a sharp look, but Makoto knew that ringtone. He waved off his boss and took his phone out the back door.

"Haru!?"

"Hey, Makoto... we just landed in Osaka."

Haru sounded exhausted. And.

"Osaka?" Makoto squeaked. "You're in Japan? You're home?!"

"Yeah," Haru sighed. He sounded happy, though. It was hard to tell. Makoto was so happy. "Sorry, once we got onshore in Indonesia, we didn't have a single moment, we had to get on the plane, and the turtles needed attention... we're arranging transport now for them. It'll be a few hours before I can get home." He really did sound happy. And the way he said _home_...

"We'll be waiting for you. Haru. I love you. I... We've both... missed you. So much." Makoto coughed, trying to keep his voice steady.

"Makoto," Haru said, and it wasn't just Makoto's imagination that there was a lot of emotion. "I'll see you later."

"Looking forward to it," Makoto said warmly. As soon as he hung up, he found Rin's contact info, and called him. He had no idea what time it was, or whether or not Rin could answer the phone... After four rings, though, he heard Rin's voice.

"Is everything ok?"

"Haru's home. He's in Osaka. He'll be _home_ tonight," Makoto told him, and the _joy_ was just bubbling out of Makoto.

"Well, _shit_ ," Rin laughed, but Makoto could hear it. The _relief_. "For a second there I thought... that storm... Ok. Hey, you're not crying, are you?" Rin teased him.

Makoto laughed, and brushed at his eyes. Well, maybe they were a _little_ wet... "Shut up, brat. I am not. I'll pick up some celebratory sushi on the way home, though."

"Ok. I won't let these damned kids keep me," Rin promised. "Crybaby. Hey, Mako-chan..."

Rin took a moment, and then he spoke quieter.

"What do you think Haru will think of your crotch?"

Makoto just laughed, and laughed, and laughed.

* * *

  


Haru came in about a half hour after Rin got home. Makoto had kept the sushi chilled, and Rin brought some nice liquor to go with it, and that was _also_ being chilled... So Makoto and Rin decided to wait in the genkan for Haru. He'd just _started_ to say _I'm home_ when he saw them, and stopped, smiling gently.

Makoto and Rin got up simultaneously, hugging Haru.

"We're _so_ glad you're back," Makoto murmured. 

Rin just squeezed Haru's ass.

Haru squeezed them both the best he could. "It's good to be home. You have to come to the aquarium tomorrow... the turtles are really cute, and we won't have them long."

Both Rin and Makoto were grinning. "Fine, fine, we'll go," Rin sighed, not really managing to pull off his _Like I really care_ attitude.

Haru smiled at them, and then he looked Makoto in the eye, pulling him down by his collar so they were nose-to-nose. "And you kept your promise?"

"I did, we absolutely did not have any sexual intercourse," Makoto patiently replied.

Haru looked satisfied, and then he looked like he was overthinking Makoto's answer, so Rin grabbed him by his face and kissed him, hard. "It's time for dinner. We're gonna eat and drink and then fuck like savages!"

Haru smiled sheepishly. "I'm hungry, and thirsty. But I don't know if I'm up for savaging... I don't mind watching, though." He grabbed onto Rin and Makoto's shirttails. 

They both looked at Haru's hands, and then each other. And they then leaned down to kiss Haru's cheeks.

"Anything you want, Haru," Makoto vowed.

* * *

  



	3. Cool Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It starts when Makoto has to take a business trip...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another part of the [Happy Household Club](http://archiveofourown.org/series/53603), a part with plot!! yay!

"All right, boys, I'm ready," Rin declared. He stood proudly at the door, with his hands on his hips and Makoto's duffle bag at his feet.

Haru put down his game control - once he was able to pause - and went to where Rin was waiting for them. Makoto came out of the bedroom with Rin's toothbrush and his tablet. 

" _All_ ready?" Makoto teased.

"Oops," Rin laughed, opening his duffle and putting away the missing items. "Thanks, Mako-chan. I should have taken you up on your offer and just let you pack for me."

Makoto furrowed his brow. "I didn't _offer_ to pack for you, I just kept reminding you that you _needed_ to pack..."

"Don't worry! Next time, I'm definitely letting you pack!" Rin assured him, beaming.

Makoto just rolled his eyes.

Haru reached out and touched Rin's arm. Rin smirked at him, and leaned in to kiss Haru. "Try not to get too lonely... I'll be back on Monday. _After_ bringing more National glory to the fine institute of Samezuka!"

" _You're_ not swimming..." Haru grumbled.

"Good luck, Rin. Call when you get there," Makoto kissed Rin.

"Of course," Rin beamed. "But! I have a really huge and important favor to ask you two!" He narrowed his eyes, and looked at them in the eye in turn. Makoto's heart nearly stopped.

Not again...

"This is _really_ important. I'm completely serious about this. This is super important," Rin emphasized.

"Rin," Makoto warned him.

"I _really_ need you to send me naked pictures everyday," Rin said.

Completely seriously.

"Rin...!" Makoto sighed.

"Actually, I'd prefer them about every few hours, but you know, when the students are around I won't be able to look... don't worry about that, just, I want lots of naked pictures," Rin implored.

"We're not doing that!" Makoto said, exasperated.

"C'mon! I'd do it for you!" Rin reasoned.

" _Please_ don't," Makoto sighed.

"Haru, do me a solid here," Rin turned to Haru. "It doesn't have to be, you know, too extreme. Although, when you're having sex, if you just set up your phone and take a little video..."

"We're not doing that!" Makoto cut him off.

"It's going to be like four whole days! I'm going to need something to help me get through it!" Rin threw his hands up in the air.

"Four days isn't that long," Haru scoffed.

"The first four days are the worst!" Rin countered. "It's only _after_ the first four days that you start to think it's not so bad! I'll be gone for the worst part of it."

Makoto sighed, and leaned against the wall. "We will send you _pictures_. They will _not_ be naked pictures. And we are _definitely_ not sending you sex videos!"

"C'mon, Haru," Rin tugged on Haru's elbow. "Help a guy out."

"Makoto already said no, so..." Haru shrugged, like he had no control over it.

"At _least_ send me some shirtless pics!" Rin begged Makoto.

Makoto took a deep breath. "Fine, fine... I guess..." 

"And maybe some shots in the tub at night?" Rin begged.

"Rin," Makoto shook his head.

"You promised _no sex_ for him and you won't even send me some in the tub pics!" Rin pouted.

"Don't guilt him," Haru instructed.

"...I _might_ send you something more... _salacious_ ," Makoto broke out into a cold sweat. " _Maybe_. But Rin, that's totally embarrassing!"

"Aw, it's not embarrassing at all," Rin grinned at him seductively. "You're totally hot and you look _great_ naked!"

"So do I," Haru piped in.

"Yes! Exactly! You guys should take a ton of pictures and videos and send them to me because you're both so damned hot!" Rin beamed.

Haru was looking like he might start agreeing, so Makoto just rubbed his forehead. "Rin, you have to get going, or you'll be late."

Rin pouted. "I want you to _promise_ me!" 

"I'm promising you _pictures_. If you don't go, they'll be pictures of Haru's marimo," Makoto sternly replied.

"You're so much stricter with me than you are with him!" Rin complained.

Makoto lifted Rin's chin and kissed him gently. "Just _go_. Win. And hurry back... 'Cause though it's hard to believe right now, we'll miss you."

Rin stuck his tongue out at Makoto, and Haru leaned in to try to bite his tongue, but Rin quickly turned it into a kiss. He then picked up his duffle and winked at them. "Love you!" he flashed a peace sign at them and went off.

After the door closed, Haru sighed. "It's already quieter without him," he said, but Makoto couldn't quite tell if he sounded happy or sad about it.

  


* * *

  



	4. Completion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It starts when Makoto has to take a business trip...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another part of the [Happy Household Club](http://archiveofourown.org/series/53603), a part with plot!! yay!

Makoto half-sat up against the pillows. He was still catching his breath. Rin's head was near his feet, and he was still grinning. Haru was curled up in between them, like their bodies formed a curvy triangle. Haru looked like he was sleeping, but Makoto could tell from his breathing that he was still awake.

He cleared his throat gently, and then said, "There's something... I think we should talk about."

One of Haru's eyes opened. 

"Bloody hell, Makoto, you wait until we're all... post-coital, and then throw out the heavy relationship talk?" Rin pouted.

"Sorry," Makoto chuckled. "I didn't mean it like... that is, I don't think it's a _bad_ thing... per se... but well, we always kind of do better if we can express things... _physically_ , right? So now is the perfect time."

Haru opened both of his eyes, looking at Makoto concerned, and he unfolded his body a little.

"We're not letting you break up with us. That's absolutely not allowed," Rin narrowed his eyes.

"And that's the last thing I want, but it's funny that you phrased it that way..." Makoto started.

Rin looked alarmed.

Haru sat up more, and put his hand on Makoto's chest. "What's wrong?"

"No, it's not... I don't _think_ anything's _wrong_ per se, it's just... recently, I've come to realize... or, that is, I _think_ I've realized something..." Makoto fumbled.

"How can you _think_ you've realized something?" Rin tilted his head, pondering the philosophical ramifications.

"Ok, look, I'm not saying this right, so let me just... let me dive right in," Makoto took a deep breath, and smiled at Haru. "Ok... when I was in Sapporo... I have to confess." That got both of his lovers' attention, so Makoto continued on quickly before they started to think something weird. "The whole time I was gone, I was worried... I was sure that by the time I got back... that the two of you, alone, would have decided... well..." It was more difficult that he'd anticipated saying, as if he was concerned that, by voicing the fear, he would make it real. "That you'd realize that you were... better off without me, and that... or... that you two would become closer and I'd become... unnecessary..." Makoto tried to laugh.

Haru's eyes widened and he scooted closer to Makoto.

Rin rolled his eyes, but he reached out and caressed Makoto's ankle. "Idiot. I hope you're not _still_ thinking stupid thoughts like that."

Makoto smiled warmly at Rin. "Well... not exactly, but..." He licked his lips. "I mean. I'm... I'm not the only one to think that way... am I?" He looked at Haru. "You... you didn't want us to have sex while you were gone," he pointed out.

Haru lowered his chin, and sighed. "I can't help it. You two have _always_ had the stronger connection."

"Eh? What the hell, says who?" Rin objected.

"It's true!" Haru insisted. "When you first transferred... you were always chatting up Makoto. And then... you two shared a first kiss. _And_ a first time."

Rin flushed. "Yeah, but you were _right there_ , so that... that doesn't even count..."

Makoto was blushing, too. "Rin only transferred, though, to chase after _you_. It was all about _you_ for him. And even for you... you really only got motivated about swimming with Rin, and... and everything was about him, too. And as for the first kiss... Rin was just playing a joke on me!"

"Idiot!" Rin hissed, pinching Makoto's leg _hard_. Makoto yelped, but Rin just huffed. "Was not! Anyway, I don't know what the hell is with you two. All this shit is meaningless. You both have been together since like birth or something. You'll _always_ be together. _If_ we ever broke up... and we _won't_ because I _won't let us_ , but if we _did_ , obviously you and Haru would stay together and I'd be the one left out."

Haru shook his head intensely. "No one would choose me over Rin. And we've been _friends_ forever, but that's... that's exactly why you and Makoto are better suited to each other. You're both... _social_ , interesting." Haru was pouting.

It was amazingly _adorable_. Makoto just shook his head in wonder. "No, I've always been the third wheel. I think you two needed me at one point, to translate and to keep you from being too competitive, but... it wouldn't be like that anymore."

"There's no way either one of you would pick me over the other," Rin insisted, sounding... _hurt_.

"There's no way either one of you would pick me," Haru sighed.

"Ok, ok, let's stop..." Makoto waved his hands around. "Because this is... _extremely_ counterproductive, and anyway, this is _exactly_ my point... _Each one of us_ is afraid that... that a three-way relationship can't last..." his voice wavered a bit. _That_ was the darkest, most insidious fear. They all looked away from each other. "And..." Makoto cleared his throat. "It seems as if... we're _all_ convinced that _we'd_ be the one left out, while the other two would continue together."

There was the silence of acceptance after Makoto stopped speaking.

Feeling like _actually talking about their worst fear_ was going to cause everything to crash down around him, Makoto rushed on, "But that's... that's why... Rin, Haru, I personally don't _ever_ want to choose between you! I _can't!_ I love you both so much... I could never, ever choose... and I would never want to!" he insisted. He reached out to touch both of them, grab their hands, anything.

They looked at Makoto, at his hands, at each other. "Me, too," Haru passionately agreed.

Rin grabbed Haru's hand, and then laughed. "Well, _duh_ , I just _said_ that, I'm never letting either of you go!"

Makoto felt a little silly, three naked grown men holding hands, but... he squeezed his lovers' hands, just for a moment. "When I was alone... I should have said something. Told you guys what I was thinking, what I was afraid of, but... it was just too scary. And then after..." he smiled, and looked down. "Well, after I got to thinking about it a bit more, I started to think... well, how _do_ we make sure that... that nothing happens, like... that we can stay together forever and all? I don't really have an answer, but I figured out that bottling things up... _wasn't_ the answer, so..."

Haru took a deep breath, and Rin bit his lip. Theirs was... an _unconventional_ life choice, to be sure. Makoto's siblings knew, but he'd never had the courage to just come out and tell his parents the full extent of his relationship with his roommates. He wasn't sure Rin had told his mother, either. Haru's relationship with his parents was... different, but. They couldn't talk about their _arrangement_ with people at work, so he always had to be vague about his personal life. That was stressful, and the fear that some _stress_ might cause cracks, friction...

"I've got it!" Rin leapt to his feet on the bed, and struck a triumphant pose. "I know what we've got to do!"

Haru and Makoto stared at him with more skepticism than awe so Rin continued, jumping out of bed to scurry around, grabbing his backpack. "Every coach I've ever had - and I always say the same thing to my team, and my students - is that you can never accomplish _anything_ without a _goal_. _That's_ what we need!" He came back to bed with a notebook and a marker.

Makoto raised an eyebrow and Haru was looking totally nonplussed.

Rin just shook his head, barely able, it seemed, to contain his glee. "See, _boring_ people find someone of the opposite sex, and they get married, and they have kids. And _bam_ , there's their goal in life. Keep the kids alive, get them on their own, retire... it's all set up for that _one_ path, all of society. But, we're doing our own thing. We can't get married... not even in an unconventional way... and I don't think we want any kids..."

Haru and Makoto nodded. Makoto added, "Nope, I'm good with the idea of _someday_ being an uncle."

"Right!" Rin smirked, pointing his marker at Makoto. "So! What _do_ we do? Look, it's like... when I was training, especially as I got closer to the Olympic trials, I had a _time_ in mind. I had it written in my locker, and I'd even write it in my palms, and that was all I thought about."

"We remember," Makoto nodded. The ink from Rin's palm ran and smeared all over his back that one time...

"Right! This is like that!" He wrote on the top of the page, GOALS. "If we're all working toward the same goals, if we're all focused on the same thing, well... that's how we know we're all in this _together_. And when we reach one goal, we just set another! _That's_ how we make sure that we all know... this... our life... it's something that belongs to all three of us. Together." Rin just beamed at them.

For a flash, Makoto was reminded of the Rin that transferred to their school and barreled his way into their lives. He couldn't help but smile, and even Haru seemed to be on the same page.

"What sort of goals, then? Like... _Swim in every ocean in the world?_ Like that?" Haru asked.

"Wait..." Rin frowned slightly, glancing at Makoto. "You've already swum in the Indian Ocean... actually, we all have, because we took that trip to India... and obviously, we've swum in the Pacific. We swam in the Atlantic while we were in Rio... Doesn't that just leave the polar oceans?" 

Haru nodded, and then thought about it. "But... there's all kinds of really interesting sea life there... whales, and penguins, and bears..."

That did not seem to convince Rin. He looked at Makoto. "But..."

"It's fine with me," Makoto beamed. "As long as we're together, we can do anything, right?"

Haru nodded firmly.

Rin smiled. "Ok, then..." He wrote, SWIM IN THE ARCTIC AND ANTARCTIC OCEANS. "What else? Ah, you know, I've always wanted to go to Uluru, you know, Ayer's Rock, since I was in Australia. I never got any further west than Canberra. Would you guys...?" Rin looked at them, and his expression was more hopeful, sweeter than Rin normally ever looked.

"Of course we should go," Makoto immediately answered.

"Is there water near there?" Haru asked hesitantly.

"Haru!" Makoto cried out.

Rin snorted. "It's pretty dry, but there are springs and stuff there. Don't worry, we won't let you dry out. Stupid fish," Rin teased.

"Whatever, I just wanted to be sure," Haru sniffed disdainfully.

Makoto shook his head.

"Makoto?" Rin turned to him.

"We're taking turns?" Makoto's eyes widened.

"Well, we're _all_ making goals for _all_ of us, so... yeah!" Rin laughed.

Makoto thought about it. Frantically. "Well, I mean... um... there's... oh! I mean, we've already talked about it, but... we should get a house."

"THAT'S IT!" Rin once again jumped to his feet on the bed. He was still spry, after all.

"It... is?" Makoto laughed nervously.

"Don't you get it!?" Rin practically fell into Makoto's lap, laughing. "A _house_ is a long-term, major financial commitment. _And_ it's a legally binding contract. I mean, like the mortgage and ownership... if we all pay for it, then we all have legal rights to it... See? Don't you get it?" He looked from Makoto to Haru and back again in quick succession.

"It's like getting married," Haru stated.

"EXACTLY!" Rin beamed brighter than Makoto had ever seen him beam before. "This house... won't just be a house we can move into... we're going to _build_ our dream house, and it will be this big, huge, wonderful, _physical_ thing that proves we're in it for life with each other... it will be our marriage!" 

Makoto felt something wonderful bubbling inside his gut. He smiled at Rin. "Are you... proposing to us, Rin?" he teased.

"Yes!" Rin laughed. "Makoto, Haruka... Will you build our dream house together with me?" he asked, not able to maintain the serious tone throughout.

It was enough.

Haru leaned over and kissed Rin, and then Makoto did the same. And then Haru kissed Makoto. "All right. Let's build a house."

"Our house!" Rin whooped, and then he flipped to a new page in his notebook. He drew a big, sloppy house-looking symbol, and then looked at them. "This is our dream house, so... what should it have?"

"An indoor pool!" Haru leaned forward intensely, speaking quickly. He _absolutely_ wanted to be sure he got his first request in the list.

Rin rolled his eyes and laughed, "Yeah, yeah, we coulda guessed that one..."

"But it can't be a full-sized pool," Makoto warned sheepishly. "We don't want to have to wait thirty years to be able to afford this. Twenty-five meters, three lanes... mm, and maybe a hot tub..."

"Ooh, good one!" Rin beamed. Haru let out a sigh of relief as Rin wrote out, INDOOR POOL, and HOT TUB. "What else? Ooh, what about a wine cellar?"

"You don't drink that much wine," Makoto frowned.

"I just like the sound of it. Wine cellar... it's very sophisticated, isn't it?" he winked.

Makoto shook his head. "Wine cellar, fine..." Rin wrote it down.

"A _huge_ bath we can all fit in. And a king-sized waterbed!" Haru added, excited. 

"Are all of your requests going to be water-related?" Rin sighed.

"And a huge aquarium for fish," Haru continued, and there were stars in his eyes.

Makoto smiled affectionately, and winked at Rin. "Well... we could design the master bedroom around the king-sized waterbed. As long as they design it so it won't cause a disaster if it leaks... it's fine with me."

"Could be... _very_ interesting," Rin agreed, and he had stars in his eyes, too, but Makoto was sure he was imagining something far different from what Haru was. "Ok, we got three person bath, king-sized waterbed, huge ass aquarium... Makoto?" he looked at Makoto expectantly. 

Makoto bit his lip. Dream house... "Well... we should have... an herb garden. I think that would be nice. At least one traditional Japanese room, so we can have a proper shrine for our deceased..." They had a little display for Rin's father and Haru's grandparents now, but... "And..." Makoto bit his lip. "We... we could have a cat? Or... even a few cats?" he looked at Rin and Haru hopefully.

"Good grief, all you two are thinking about is water and pets. You want a cat? I never knew you liked cats so much," Rin teased, shaking his head, but he was looking at Makoto warmly.

"I knew that," Haru blankly informed Rin, missing the joke.

"Shut up, brat," Rin sighed, and he wrote down CATS, GARDEN, and TRAD. ROOM. "Ok, so we'll have... an indoor pool, a garden, cats, fish, three person bath, and a king-sized waterbed. Sounds pretty good."

"We should have at least a guest room or two, as well," Makoto reminded Rin. "Oh, and a family room."

"Why do we need guest rooms? Won't that take us away from our waterbed and hot tub and cats?" Rin made a face.

Makoto laughed. "Well, Nagisa and Rei will be visiting from time to time," Rin made a face, so Makoto reached out to pinch Rin's cheek. "Plus, we'll someday have nieces and nephews, and we'll want them to be free to come over and stay and all."

"Just... not all the time. Because. Waterbed and hot tub," Haru hedged.

Rolling his eyes, he made sure Rin wrote it down. "I think we'll be able to take a breath from the fast-paced world of waterbed and hot tub to entertain guests every now and again," Makoto sighed.

Rin winked at Haru. "I don't think he fully appreciates the fast-paced world of waterbed and hot tub, but that's ok. He will... once we move into our dream house."

Makoto just shook his head, but that was fine... They... 

They had planned their dream house.

Rin jumped up, and tore out the page from the notebook. He grabbed some tape from the desk, and taped the page to the wall. "There it is, boys. Our goal. Our promise. Our life together." He beamed. "Now... how do we accomplish it?"

"We'll need an architect..." Makoto said, feeling a bit of reality creep in.

"And we'll need land," Haru added.

"And we'll need an estimate, so we know how much it will cost to build... so we know how to save..." Rin nodded.

And then he leapt into the bed, falling on his lovers. 

He looked up at them. "This is what we're going to build together."

Both Makoto and Haru wrapped their arms around Rin, and started to kiss him, and each other. "You had a good idea there with the goals," Makoto purred lovingly.

Rin flushed, and half-shrugged, as much as he could sandwiched between Makoto and Haru. "The house was you, though."

"The pool was my idea," Haru added.

Makoto laughed.

"This is... going to be good."

* * *

  



End file.
